Harlequin hardy
---- =Biographical Information= Full Name:' Harlequin (Quinn) Hardy Birthplace: Crewe, UK D.O.B. 14/02/81 Department: Military Clearence: UKSEF4B Assignment: Team Fitzroy Assigned Phobos: King Of Diamonds, King Flight. (Ops Call Sign: KING-1) Awards Military Cross Biographical Overview *August 2002: Joins Raf. Experience in York University Air Squadron leads to induction into fast jet training. *September 2006: Completes fast jet training standard four year program. Exceptional test result lead to assignment to No.3 squadron, flying the Eurofighter Typhoon. Participates in Op Telic 9 and 10, providing air cover and policing no fly zone. *January 2008: Promoted to squadron leader. Transferred to Number 1 squadron as Squadron Leader following GR9 familiarisation. *August 2008: Rank reduction to Flt Lt. Reassigned to 1 squadron Bravo Flight as flight lead. Participates in Op Herrick 8. *November 2009: Promoted to Acting Squadron Leader. Reassigned to 1 squadron Alpha flight as Flight Lead. Participates in Op Herrick 9. *June 2010: Demoted to Flt Lt. Remains Flt Lead for 1 squadron Alpha Flight. Participates in Op Herrick 11. *Jan 2011: 1 squadron disbands. Assigned to RAF Linton-on-ouze for Joint Strike Fighter Familiarisation. *April 2011: Joins SEF. ---- =Service History= Recruited into the SEF two months before Duty Cycle 24 as Merryweather was looking for a replacement for Jess Parker to serve as the squadron mechanic. Merryweather personally recommended him for the SEF program. Duty Cycle 24: Hardy acted as squadron leader during the spaceborne assault that destroyed Cleopatra's ship He was badly injured during a subsequent assault on an Evil Nato ship, but has since made a full recovery. Duty Cycle 25: Hardy led his first ‘off world’ mission, leading to the recovery of a zero point module for the SEF. He also demonstrated a flair for improvisation and adaptability, applying his piloting skills to an unfamiliar submarine craft in order to undertake a mission critical to the survival of the program staff on the duty cycle. In addition he participated in the rescue of a female IDP alongside members of Lloyd George and other members of Team Eden, and showed ability to work as part of a ground assault. Duty Cycle 26: Hardy acted as liaison officer to provide air cover to the diplomatic envoys. Following the destruction of the Bellerophon, Hardy served as ranking officer for the squadron until the appointment of Warrant Officer Cross to the position of CAG. Hardy oversaw the re-fitting of the flight capable Phobos craft to a SAR role and participated in SAR of Boscombe Down personnel until all had been recovered. Duty Cycle 27 AKA Operation Gazpacho: Hardy acted as heavy weapons officer for Charlie team, using LMG and Rocket fire to assist in the assault and maintain perimeter defence. Whilst on perimeter duty, Hardy came under fire from multiple Jaffa and was rendered medically unfit for much of the Duty Cycle, however, he was restored to fitness in time to partake in the final assault on the laboratory of Nergal. During this assault, Hardy demonstrated tactical awareness and foresight by outflanking the main entrance to the building and entering through the rear, clearing the main room with the assistance of Col Thorne and Sgt Munroe, whilst the main force was pinned in the entry corridor. He also took part in the mission to the orbital station designated Ragnar, assisting in the hacking of the drone systems present. He returned to the station as part of the second mission there, acting both as primary security/weapons specialist and as a hacker. Following the appointment of Helena Tereshkova to the position of CAG, Hardy was promoted to Flight Lead status for Kings flight, and as a consequence now serves as the effective command element for the Wild Cards. Duty Cycle 28: - Flt Lt Hardy was on Official leave during this rotation. Duty Cycle 29:'''Nominal Rotation as 2IC Rockingham - Noted actions include the rescue of Captain Harry Wales from a hostile force. '''Duty Cycle 30: Attended Diplomatic Dinner hosted by the Tau'r'ade Duty Cycle 31:'Nominal Rotation as 2IC Rockingham. '''Duty Cycle 32:'Mentored under Col Bryant's 'Rising Star' program, Hardy led several missions into the tunnel complex. Of particular note was his willingness to act as a goodwill ambassador to the local gangs and resourcefulness in the face of danger, braving low oxygen environments to repair damaged equipment on his own initiative. 'Duty Cycle 33:'Due to medical issues, Sq Leader Tereshkova was unable to attend this rotation. Flt Lt Hardy led Rockingham in her absence, and was assigned the role of Alpha leader on the main assault. During the assault he demonstrated grace under fire and a single minded determination to achieve the objective, placing himself and his team at great personal risk to take out a machine gun nest, and then later a staff cannon emplacement. For his actions in this assault, he was awarded the '''Military Cross. Duty Cycle 34:'''Flt Lt Hardy acted as a small arms training instructor for the weekend, providing training in Advanced Pistols to the assembled company, specializing in less-than-lethal technologies. In conjunction with civilian specialist Donald 'Dusty' Millar he acted as 'lead surgeon' during an operation to repair a synthetic humanoid. In addition, his occult knowledge was greatly useful in determining the validity of the Holo-illusions that were plaguing the party. '''Duty Cycle 35: Flt Lt Hardy was promoted to the position of Team Leader and assigned a team of new SEF recruits. Formally designated Team Fitzroy they performed several successful off world missions and received commendation for their willingness to step up to the plate. Duty Cycle 36: Hardy did not deploy due to extenuating medical circumstances. Supplemental: Hardy is trialling a bio-neural cybernetic implant which increases his reaction time, and provides a spectrographic overview. The Side effects are as yet unknown. Personal Notes Whilst Hardy’s commitment to the program and his work ethic cannot be overstated, he has on several occasions demonstrated an anti-authoritarian streak, preferring to act on his own initiative. Most recently this earned him a formal reprimand from Internal Affairs and a temporary loss in effective rank - a yo-yo effect that has been seen before in Hardy’s service history. Since said reprimand, however, Hardy has demonstrated a noted improvement to becoming more of a team player and ensuring that appropriate COC is followed, particularly his actions on the second Ragnar mission which led to the restoration of his effective rank. ---- =Notable Activities= ---- Back to Deceased Personnel Category:Deceased Personnel